Cuando te conoci
by Zoroark The Pokemon
Summary: ¿Quien diria que un parque y un choque causaria el nacimiento de una nueva amistad?


**Hola quien quieras que sea :3**

**Si estás aquí debe ser porque te dio curiosidad ver esto, o esperas a que el video de por** cargue…digooo, mejor me callo .-.U**

**Bueno, fuera de bromas, aquí vengo a dejar el primer One-shot que hago en mi corta vida xD**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes presentados aquí (A excepción de Zory [La Zoroark presentada en este fic], claro :3) no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores**

**Aclaracion:**

-Dialogo-

"Pensamiento"

_Narración_

* * *

_Era un hermoso día en la bella ciudad de Tokio, Japón, los pájaros cantaban, los niños iban de camino a sus escuelas o jugaban a diversos juegos con otros niños de su edad._

_En un representativo parque, caracterizado por sus frondosos árboles, en uno de ellos se encontraba una especie extraña de animal durmiendo en una de las ramas. La criatura era de un azul algo oscuro, con brazos y pecho de color durazno, acompañada de espinas en la cabeza y espalda, dándole la apariencia de un erizo, llevaba puestos unos zapatos de color rojo con una franja blanca y un tipo de clavija dorada. _

-¡Que buena siesta me he tomado!- _Decía el animal mientras abría sus ojos y dejaba ver que eran de un color verde esmeralda, de un salto bajo de la rama y estiro su cuerpo después de estar mucho tiempo en la misma posición._

_Luego de unos minutos de relajación, preparó sus zapatos y echo a correr a una velocidad increíble, tan rápida, que dejaba una estela algo transparente._

_A él le encantaba la velocidad, el poder sentirse libre, por eso siempre huía de su muy "querida" compañera, Amy Rose. De pronto un pensamiento invadió su mente, ¿Por qué Amy se obsesionaba con él?, ¿Acaso seria lo que los humanos llaman amor?, estaba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos que no logro escuchar a la persona que venía caminando enfrente de el._

-¡Oye, cuidado!-

-¿Uh?-

_¡Crash! Una fuerte colisión se escucho por todo el parque, el ser azul se sobaba la cabeza con una expresión de enojo en su cara._

_-_¡Fíjate por don…-

_Se quedo callado en cuanto vio con quien había chocado: Una raza extraña de zorro con pelaje gris, con pelo negro en el pecho, acompañado de un largo pelo rojo con algunos mechones negros y una bola azul casi al final, extrañamente también tenía un par de alas grandes y negras en la espalda._

-¿Qué yo me fije?, ¡Tú eras el que venía demasiado rápido!- _Le contestó apuntándolo con una de sus garras rojas el extravagante zorro, por su tono de voz, dedujo que era una chica_

-Pe-perdón - _Dijo el erizo con un ligero tartamudeo extendiéndole la mano y mirando fijamente los ojos de aquella zorra, un azul tan claro como el del cielo._

-¿Hola, estas ahí?- _La joven movía de arriba abajo su mano tratando de llamar la atención del chico, este parpadeo y se disculpo._

-Lo siento, no me fije que venias- _Dijo él mientras una gota al estilo anime caía por su cabeza_ –Estaba ocupado pensando en algunas cosas-

-Nha, no te preocupes, fue solo un accidente- _Respondió ella mostrando una sonrisa_ -¿Qué tal si para disculparme, te invito un helado?-

_El bajo la mirada, el corazón le latía a mil, nunca antes había sentido algo así, en eso algo le vino de repente a la cabeza_.

-"¿Qué demonios me pasa?, espera…¿Sera lo que Amy siente cada vez que me ve?, pero no puedo negarlo, esta chica es linda"- _Sonrió y volteo a mirarla_ _con un ligero sonrojo apenas visible en las mejillas_–Claro, me encantaría ir por un helado, tengo hambre- _Rio un poco_

_Ella también rio por un momento, lo tomo del brazo, lo puso en su espalda y salió volando en busca de una heladería._

-¡Entonces vamos!- _Se empezó a reír de una manera juguetona, como si esto le pareciera un juego de niños._

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?- _Preguntó el erizo lleno de curiosidad, aunque también con un toque de miedo por estar tan lejos del suelo_

-Soy Zory, pero muchos de mis amigos les gusta decirme Zoroark porque asi se llama la especie de Pokémon que soy- _Contesto muy alegre_ -¿Y tu,cual es tu nombre?-

-¿El mio?- _El inflo el pecho de orgullo y dio respuesta a la pregunta de Zory_ –Soy Sonic,Sonic The Hedgehog-

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega el One-Shot, ojala te haya gustado :3 (Aunque ni parece One-Shot, se me hizo muy corto, inspiración malvada :c) **

**Acepto comentarios, criticas, amenazas de muerte, ordenes de alejamiento, etc. Ya sabes, lo habitual xD**

**Yo me despido por ahora, ¡Adiós! *Se va volando***


End file.
